gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiji Mudo
Seiji Mudo is a senior at Gekkoukan High School. He is the captain of the Kendo team. Seijis Persona was Mibu no Ookami of the Tower Arcana but he later awoke to his Ultimate, The Shichinin of the Magician Arcana. Seiji used to fight only with his katana, Jessica, but the blade broke and he had to forge a new blade from Drake Blackguards old sword. His new blade is named Chuugi. 'Personality' Seiji is a friendly and loyal guy. He is quick to make friends and gives them his total trust and loyalty. He has been swordfighting since he was very young and is very proud of his skill with the sword. He doesn't like to make plans and does his best to live in the moment. Appearance Seiji is 5'7 with an athletic build. He has medium length black hair. One streak in his bangs over his left eye is dyed red. He has green eyes. He wears black pants, a white button up shirt with the top button undone, and a black vest. He wears a silver and black ring on his left index finger and a silver ring with a sapphire in it on his right index finger. Relationships Seiji is quick to make friends and tries his best to interact with everyone in the dorms. He is fiercely loyal and will do everything in his power to protect the residents of the Minatodai Dorms. Mari Tsukimi: Mari was the first person in the dorm that Seiji met. They became fast friends and over time, Seiji developed strong feelings for Mari. Seiji trusts her more than anyone else in the dorms and they have made a pact to always watch each others backs. Zaeed Taihou: Seiji respects Zaeed for his combat prowess. He is happy to follow Zaeed into combat and trusts his judgement. Kelsey Alexander: '''Seiji considers Kelsey to be one of his closes friends. Kelsey has helped Seiji through most of his toughest times over the year and because of it, Seiji has a strong respect for Kelsey. Seiji knows he can always count on Kelsey for support and is proud to be one of the few that Kelsey relies upon for the same. '''Rose: '''Seiji has taken to calling her Rosie. He has always tried to support her, even though for the longest time, he distrusted her family. Seiji accepts her for what she is and tries his best to help her along her path. '''Nagamari Iten: '''Seiji greatly respects Naga for his constant support of the dorm. Without Naga, many of the dorm members would be dead and for that Seiji feels in Nagas debt. The two bonded over the death of Nagas sister Kana. '''Asalieri Mendoza: '''Seiji and Asa have a strong friendship. The two have trained together and have made a horror movie together. Although Seiji wasn't a big fan of Asa getting in a relationship with Rose so quickly after her breakup with Atsuki, he still tries to support Asa, knowing most of the time Asas own mind is his worst enemy. '''Samui Fuyu: '''Samui was chosen by Kelsey to be Seijis training partner. The two became fast friends and have confided in each other about many things. When Seiji left the dorms, it was Sam who led the team to bring him back. Seiji missed her while she was gone and is happy to have another close friend back in the dorm. '''Kayoko Akimoto: '''Seiji respects Kayoko immensly, because she helped Seiji through his drug addiction. He has fully supported her relationship with Kelsey and tries to comfort her about Kelseys lack of emotion. Although he still gets the feeling she thinks Seiji hates her, he does the best to prove her fears wrong. Seiji adores Kayokos younger sister, Haruhi, dubbing her Princess Akimoto. '''Rie Karakuri: '''Seiji and Rie butt heads constantly. Chances are, if they are in a room together, they are going to argue. However, Seiji knows that her knowledge and skills are invaluable to the dorm. Even though they fight often, Seiji still likes Rie and is happy that her and Sam are in a relationship. '''Jin Mayonaka: '''Seiji used to distrust the Mayonaka family and in doing so, mistrusted Jin. Upon Mochizukis reveal, Seiji felt bad about being so suspicious of Jin. The two have become better friends since then. '''Atsuki Kaijo: '''Atsuki was one of the first people he met when he moved to the dorms. The two were always friends, but never close. Upon Atsukis brother, Izumo, showing up, their friendship lessened due to Seijis jealousy of Izumo. Since Atsukis return, Seiji has made more of an effort to befriend Atsuki. '''Clovis Akecheta: '''Seiji respects Clov's fighting ability and is happy to wade into battle beside him. He is currently trying to support Clov through his injury sustained during the fight with Drake. '''Chad Matthews: '''Seiji has always liked Chad, but he gets the feeling that Chad doesn't feel the same way. The two have only hung out a few times so they haven't had much of a chance to get to know each other. '''Tamiko A Shimizu: '''Seiji has taken to calling her Red on account of her bright red hair. Her cheerful nature and red hair remind Seiji of Jessica and because of that he feels an obligation to watch over her. '''Akio Sato: '''Seiji asked Akio to join him on the Metro scouting team in hopes of getting to know him. Akio revealed to Seiji that in his hometown, he had no close friends, just schoolmates, so he is determined to get Akio to open up to the people of the Minatodai dorms. '''David Trinity: Seiji asked David to join him on the Metro scouting team in hopes of getting to know him. Seiji is happy to have another swordsman among their ranks, but is somewhat worried about Davids attraction to vices. Yoshio Kinjo: '''Seiji has taken to calling him Yoshi-raptor. The two have only talked a few times, and Seiji is sometimes worried about Yoshios sadistic streaks, and what they could mean for the other dorm members. He hopes that Tamiko may be able to soothe some of his more chaotic tendancies. '''Tsubaki Date: '''Seiji trusted Tsubaki and enjoyed her company. Her skills at hunting and trapping fascinated Seiji. Seiji feels deeply responsibly for her disappearance and is determined to try and find her again. '''Jessica Kiribayashi: Jessica was Seijis childhood friend and fiance. She was the one who got him into swordsmanship and was the love of his life. She died a year ago from a rare blood disease. She gave him the ring he wears on his left hand before she died. His sword was a gift from her father after she died. Persona Weapon: A katana named Chuugi. Seiji used to wield the katana of his departed fiance, Jessica, but it broke. Persona: 'Mibu no Ookami *'Arcana: 'Tower *'Abilities: 'Physical/Debuff with Wind Auxilary *'Appearance: 'Mibu no Ookami is a black wolf with a tattered Shinsengumi haori hanging from his back. It is held in place by arrows and blades stabbed into his back. The haori is splattered with blood. He wears a Shinsengumi headband as a collar and has a wakizashi clenched in his jaw. '''Ultimate: '''The Shichinin *'Arcana: 'Magician *'Abilities: 'Physical/Debuff with Wind Auxiliar *'Appearance: '''The Shichinin is made up of seven Samurai formed out of pure wind. Attributes '''Base Stats *'STR: 4' *'MAG: 1' *'END: 5' *'AGL: 3' *'LUCK: 2' Affinities *'Null Slash' *'Resist Pierce' *'Weak Fire' Skills *'Iron Claw' *'Power Charge' *'Deathbound' *'Regenerate 2' * Masakunda *'Matarunda' *'Evade Fire' *'Yojimbo' Story Seiji has always been average. The only thing he ever excelled in was swordsmanship. His childhood friend Jessica got him into swordsmanship when they were young and he has been training ever since. The two were inseperable and we truly in love. They had made plans to go to the same college and get married, but a year and a half ago Jessica was diagnosed with a rare blood disease. She kept her spirits high during the last few months of her life and inspired Seiji. On her deathbed she gave Seiji the ring he wears on his left index finger and told him that she was happy they got to be together. After her death a year ago, Seiji was lost. All his plans were ruined. He now lives day to day and tries not to make plans. He doesn't like looking to the future. He transferred to Gekkoukan to try and move on with his life. '''Story So Far: '''Upon arriving at the dorms, Seiji began making friends quickly. Upon the revelation that the Mayonaka Estate new about the Dark Hour, Seiji became very distrusful of them. This caused tension between him and Jin and Seto. During the Blood Hour, Seiji refused the estates offer to take refuge in the Mayonaka mansion and instead decided to meet up with an unknown contact of Daichis. Hours before Zaeed, Lev, Mari, and Seiji met up and formed the group, Umbra with the express purpose of protecting everyone in the dorms without being affiliated with the Mayonakas or any other faction. Seiji was attacked multiple times during the Blood Hour and almost died in the aftermath. During his recovery he had a dream where his shadow told him that he was happy when his girlfriend died and that he felt free afterwords. This greatly effected Seijis psyche and caused him to begin acting strangely. He keeps hearing the shadows voice and laugh and eventually it drive Seiji to begin using a drug called Stasis. With the help of his friends, Seiji got over his drug addiction. On the school trip to Kyoto, Seiji faced his shadow at Jessicas grave along side Asa, Daichi, Kelsey, and Mari. Upon defeating his shadow he regained his ability to use Mibu no Ookami. Seiji accepted himself and is now far more happy and carefree. Not long after, an assassin showed up in Port Island. He was the first person outside the dorm they had met that could summon a Persona. He was a skilled swordsman named Drake who had a shadowy employer. The group butted heads with Drake multiple times until Drake decided to issue a challenge to the dorm. Mari, Atsuki, Clovis, and Seiji battled Drake in a brutal fight. The group was on the brink of defeat when Drakes Persona turned on him and ate him. Mari was hospitalized, Seijis sword arm was broken, and Clovis and Atsuki sustained massive injuries, but they counted Drakes defeat as a victory. For a time, things moved a long just fine for Seiji. He had a brief bout of jealousy when Mari began dating Izumo and it put a strain on the twos friendship. Around that time, the members of the dorm found surveillance equipment secretly placed throughout the dorm. The powers in charge of the dorm decided to use the surveillance equipment and not tell the residents about it. Eventually it was revealed to the residents and it cause of mass of infighting and distrust, culminating in Seiji leaving the dorm. He left for Kyoto only telling a few member. Upon finding out, a group of Sam, Kayoko, Asa, and Atsuki traveled to Kyoto to bring him back. They managed to convince him and Seiji returned, confronting Mari and Kelsey upon his return. Seiji began having anger issues at this time. He began going out on his own during the Dark Hour and being confrontational with the other dorm members. One night, he and Kel encountered a woman who was trapping Shadows for experimentation. Her name was Tsubaki and she seemed to know more about the shadowy organization that seemed to be cropping up, so the dorm set out to try and find her in hopes of getting some information. Eventually they managed to find her secret facility, which Mochizuki had raided. Her son was one of the Lost and she fled from Mochizuki to try and protect him. The group convinced Tsubaki to join their ranks in hopes of taking Mochizuki down and getting her son back. The dorm finally started making some headway in the investigation of Mochizuki and discovered that the Metro that lies below the dorms may be connected to them. In an effort to find more information, Seiji formed a Metro scouting team. The first team to venture down consisted of Seiji, Akio, and Tsubaki. They found an entire underground town with a massive lab in the center. The investigation led to the core of the lab where they found a large room full of cages where strange experiments were taking place. The Dark Hour was ending, so the team began to head back but as the Dark Hour ended, Tsubaki was attacked and thrown into the void where the lab once was. Tsubaki has yet to turn up and Seiji blames himself for losing the dorms most important link to Mochizuki. After the incident, Seiji refilled his ranks with David and Sam added to the Metro team. The night of the Death Full Moon fight, Mari, Clovis, Naga, and Seiji set out to a giant tree that appeared where Tartarus used to be. During the ascent, the group was ambushed by the Masked Dancer and Ryuukou. The two left to go after Death, but Ryuukou left the Hanged Man and the Dancer left behind a Persona/Hybrid version of Drake. The group fought hard, but in the end, the last two standing were Drake and Seiji. The two clashed and Seiji managed to cut a branch above Drake, knocking him off the tree, but not before Drake broke Seijis sword, Jessica. Seiji has since questioned if he should reforge the blade or get a new one. Upon recieving his new sword, Seiji awakened to his Ultimate Persona, The Shichinin, and his Arcana shifted from The Tower to The Magician. His new sword is named Chuugi. Category:Characters Category:Tower